


say i do (our HAPPY END)

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Emotions, Getting Together, Jesse deserves the best friend award, M/M, Mutual Pining, Regrets, Wedding Interruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Jesse drags him out to a strip club ("exotic dancing club, excuse me") the night before Taiga's wedding, telling him that it's the last time they'll get to be free and have fun together.What Taiga doesn't expect is to find his first, and current, love at the club, barely clothed, and looking even better than he remembers.Of course, Jesse is his best friend, and he buys him a private show with Matsumura Hokuto.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	say i do (our HAPPY END)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this random daydream about this plot when I was watching TV about someone who went to a strip club at his bachelor's party, and apparently his to-be wife got outraged about it. So, I just had random thoughts and daydreams about it and it turned into this. I tried to include the silly prompt of _"I'm sorry you always thought your love for me was unrequited but on to more important matters YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING SO YOU HAVE A DECISION TO MAKE YOU ASSHOLE"_ kinda. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm trying to get rid of as many half-finished WIPs that I have so I can focus on the chapter fic, and the soulmate exchange later ehehe. I kinda wanted to wait and post this tomorrow but it seems like I'm working all day tomorrow, so I'll probably pass out when I get home then lol
> 
> Please make an attention-craving author happy and leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! ♥ ilu all

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Jesse —"

"Bullshit, this is a great idea, the  **_greatest_ ** even,” the taller male shouts into the night air as he drags Taiga out of the taxi. “I have a knack for amazing ideas, you know that, how else would I have such a successful company at the age of 24?”

“Because you have the money to fund those idiotic ideas and I feel sorry for the people who have to work with your ideas, really,” Taiga sighs as he tries to open his collar slightly, the pressure around his neck making him restless, and he already knows it’s useless to fight Jesse. “But really, Jesse? Your  **_greatest_ ** idea is a strip club?”

He looks between Jesse and the flickering sign above the door in a secluded alleyway. If he didn’t trust Jesse, he would have thought the taller was out to get wasted. 

"Taiga sweetie, you're getting married tomorrow, this is the last time I can take you out for some sweet and free fun," Jesse shoots him a look challenging a kicked puppy. "I haven't been out with you ever since university—"

"Last time we went out together, my dad grounded me for two months straight."

"But we had fun," Jesse smiles at him as he grabs at the lame sash draped around Taiga's chest, and he can't help but chuckle back. 

"Right."

The club is already bustling with music, tunes he's never heard before, songs he's heard every time he walks on the streets, lights flashing, and people chattering over the sound of the bass. 

It's soaring through his veins already, the anticipation, the excitement, the liberation of the last hours of his single life because it wasn't his decision to get married. Never was because if he had the right to choose, he'd stay single forever, all because the one he decided to fall for would never look his way. Then, again, maybe it’ll cure his boredom in life. Give him something else than the company to think about.

At least this way, someone would be happy.

He shakes the thoughts out of his head as he slides his way through the mass of people to follow Jesse, who towers over the rest of the guests, sunglasses reflecting the lights, making him look like some kind of superstar with his leather jacket and bright red hair. Hard to believe he's the CEO of a growing company. 

A glass gets pushed into his hand, and when he looks up to Jesse, he sees the other smiling at him with a similar glass in hand, raising it for a cheer. Their glasses clink together, laughter erupting because it brings him back to when they were both in school, and tonight, he'll embrace these feelings like it's his last day. 

"Wait until you see tonight's _gem_ ," Jesse says in his ear, pulling him along to their private seated area he booked for the evening. 

"Mm?" He's not particularly interested because no one is ever going to be able to make him forget, but a nice view is a nice view. He laughs at himself for being so pathetically in love still, yet he can't help but always think back on the dark eyes that shone so brightly when they were huddled close together in the library, studying their brains out for finals. 

He looks at the liquid swirling in his glass, not too fond of the beverage, but it's a nice escape from reality, even if one glass won't affect him. 

The music stops as the lights go out, Jesse loudly shushing him silent, even when he's not said a word, and he turns his eyes to the stage. 

There's a faint, slow piano melody dancing out of the speakers, and the moment the lights turn on again, his breath gets stuck in his throat. 

Plain white light, shining upon exposed skin, lean muscles peeking out from the black silk robe draped over his body, feet walking to the notes of the melody as the main attraction of the night takes over the scene. 

Matsumura Hokuto. The Black Diamond of the night.

It feels like a dream, seeing Hokuto in person again, and all he can think of is the wide smile he used to get every time he brought freshly brewed coffee to their morning classes for him. The smile on Hokuto's lips right now is so different, so alluring, so inviting, so dreamy, and he never thought he'd see Hokuto at a place like this. 

At the same time, he's not complaining. The sight of the taller male is stunning. He can see him clearly from his seat, watch how he rolls his body to the tunes, letting the robe slip off his shoulder occasionally, and Taiga can feel his heartbeat speed up, and he knows it's definitely not the alcohol in him talking. 

Someone slips him a roll of money, and Taiga sees how Hokuto smirks, pocketing his money in his robe, which he disposes on the stage, flexing his broad shoulders and back for the whole room to see, and continuing to sinfully move his body, turning around briefly to run his hands down his chest, and be damned, those abs screamed to be touched, knowing exactly how it affected all the people around him. Almost as if he knew Taiga was watching him. 

It makes his body tingle, wondering how it'll feel if he could run his hands over that back, to have those eyes look at him as they sing a song together. 

"Hot, isn't he?" Jesse's voice breaks him out of his trance, and he quickly agrees, not quite registering what the taller man said before he sees the smirk on his lips. "Knew it."

"Shut it, Lewis," he drowns the glass with a flush on his cheeks. 

He doesn't get to say anything else before Jesse hollers at Hokuto, loudly laughing as he waves him over, and it takes him everything out of himself to not run away. 

Hokuto gives the guests on the other side a small goodbye wave and a wink before he picks the robe up and gracefully drapes it over himself as he walks over to them. 

Taiga swallows hard as he watches Hokuto approach them in slow-motion, stretching his neck in the process, ring clad fingers adjusting the robe, and when Hokuto is in front of them, he squats down, resting his hand on his cheek as he addresses Jesse. 

"Hey there, handsome," his voice is just as smooth as Taiga remembers, and the bass tone in his voice echoes over the music. The rings on his fingers (why does he have so many? Who told him that was a good idea?) glisten in the flashing lights, pulling his eyes to the hand that used to write pages after pages of essays years ago. The same fingers that used to point out the mistakes he made in his own essays. 

Jesse motions for Hokuto to lean closer, and as he does, the robe shifts and gives Taiga an excellent view of Hokuto's thighs. God damnit.

He doesn't hear what they're discussing, but he quickly brings his empty glass up to his lips to hide his flustered expression when Hokuto turns to look at him. Their eyes meet, and Taiga swears he sees Hokuto squinting his eyes before they widen slightly. Now that Hokuto is closer, he can see how his eyes are painted dark with makeup, eyeliner marking his eyes and making them even more dangerous than before, the black eyeshadow giving them even more depth, and the small fake diamonds on his cheeks shine bright.

Hokuto spares him one last glance and a smirk before he goes back to the stage, his body already immersed in the music as he walks away, and Taiga is not quite sure what's going on anymore. Maybe he needs another drink, after all. 

"I got you a private show after this," Jesse confesses as he leans closer to Taiga, whose eyes widen in shock. 

"You did what?"

"Private show, you and him, only, in a private, locked room? Like, one-on-one combat but hopefully not any fighting?" 

"You did not…"

"Taiga, you were staring at him like you wanted to eat him, I've never seen you so out of it in my whole life, consider this a part of my  **_greatest_ ** plan." 

"I did not!" Taiga looks at Jesse with wide eyes, not sure if he wants to punch the guy or kiss the guy. At the same time, he's not ready to see Hokuto again. 

"Your drooling could be seen from miles away sweetie, it's obvious he's your type."

"I do not have a type!" 

"Say what you want Taiga," Jesse sings as he chucks his glass empty, loudly exhaling before he looks Taiga dead in the eye, sunglasses tipped down on his nose. "Or maybe I should go instead? And get that private show for myself if you're so unwilling?"

"I never said I'm not going!" He stands up abruptly, face flushed and he turns on his heels. "I swear, one day you'll pay for this Lewis…"

"Nah, you have enough money, and get me another drink while you're up, alright?" 

He flips Jesse the finger but proceeds toward the bar anyway. He needs another drink if he's gonna survive this. 

* * *

The moment he steps into a private room with Hokuto, he feels like his heart is going to escape his body. He stares at Hokuto’s neck, watching how a few strands of hair stick to his sweaty neck, skin glistening as the dim light shines upon them, and it doesn’t help at all that Hokuto keeps glancing over his shoulder at him either.

Hokuto motions for Taiga to sit on the lone chair in the room, and when the door finally clicks in place and Hokuto locks it, they both let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“It’s… been a while?” Hokuto says with a small voice, not quite sure what else to say, and Taiga can see the difference from this Hokuto and the Hokuto, the Black Diamond, he saw on stage earlier. This one is the same Hokuto he got to know back in university, the same sweet, fidgety boy, who always put others before himself, who always made sure that Taiga knew his own worth before starting to wallow in self-pity. 

"It has," he replies, circling his fingers on the chair as he speaks, not wanting to meet eye to eye with Hokuto yet because all he feels he'll do is to stare at the younger. Because he's still dressed in only a robe, and the way he's not closing the damn robe makes Taiga want to tell him to either close it or take it off completely because it's so damn distracting to see the flashes of his abs and the way his underwear hugs his body. 

"Take a seat," Hokuto says as he walks over to the small table with bottles of alcohol lined up. "Do you want anything to drink?" 

He shakes his head, he's had enough for now. Any more and he'll lose track of himself and heaven knows what he'll do to Hokuto if that happens.

"So, congratulations on your marriage…?" Hokuto says after a few seconds of silence and awkward staring at everything but each other. 

"How did you know I'm getting married?" Taiga raises his eyebrows at Hokuto, looking straight at him for the first time since they entered the room, and he's genuinely surprised Hokuto knows about it. He didn't say anything about, neither did Jesse —

"It's uhm, written on your sash, ' _ groom to be _ '" Hokuto points at him, and Taiga follows his finger until he remembers the damn sash. Stupid him. Of course, it's the damn sash. 

"Oh," he looks away in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks turn red, and he feels so stupid. Stupid for being so easily affected by the younger, stupid for thinking Hokuto looks the best he's ever looked, and that all he wants to is to put his hands on him and feel it for himself but be damned, he's just lusting over his first and last love ever. This, whatever fate would call it, is just a blatant slap in the face.

He sits down on the chair, buries his face in his hands, and he just wants to groan out loud. He breathes in, letting the situation sink in. Things weren't supposed to end up like this. Of course, Jesse couldn't have known, or he wouldn't be in this chair, or he would, but that's not the point. It's not really Jesse's fault, even if he wants to blame the taller. 

It would have been nice to go on with his life without meeting Hokuto, at least not until he's settled down, and pushed the empty space inside him far, far away. Not until he's settled for the fact that they would never be anything. 

Hokuto's mere presence right now takes him back to school, all his feelings are starting to boil again, and he feels like he's the one who's stripped bare. 

"Would you… would you believe me if I said it's just a facade? I don't even like the girl, I can't even remember her name, she's cute alright, but that's about it. It's something other than the company, something exciting, and I thought that I could maybe learn how to love her, but even now, the world is still grey," he rambles into his hands, not wanting to face Hokuto. He doesn't even know why he's telling the other about it. It doesn't concern him.

_ It’s not the same without you. _

Or maybe he just wants to make sure that Hokuto doesn't misunderstand anything. 

He feels the other's presence in front of him, and he doesn't resist when Hokuto reaches up and pry away his hands from his face. Hokuto's kneeling in front of him, and if it hadn't been for the caring look in his eyes, his heart would have burst open. 

Hokuto brushes his hair out of his face, so gentle and caring, and Taiga can’t remember the last time anyone did that to him - no wait, he can remember. It was Hokuto then too. Back in school, when they studied together at the library. His touch had been the same back then too. 

When he looks into Hokuto’s eyes, he remembers the time they shared, years ago, only the two of them, and when Taiga’s life finally had found its color. His days had been rough, he wasn’t used to the public school systems, but he didn’t want to let his family down because they let him choose a university of his own. He didn’t want to complain either because suddenly, his life was lively. It was like nothing he’s ever experienced before. It made him realize the difference between his upbringing and everyone else, and in the way that he feels like he’s too lucky, and had taken a lot of things for granted. 

Then, Matsumura Hokuto entered his life. Beautiful, intriguing, and mysterious Hokuto. Who had just walked in one day during a lecture, and suddenly, he had been everything Taiga could focus on. Hokuto had taken his heart from the moment Taiga laid his eyes upon him, and never returned it. 

By some chance, they started to hang out, and while Taiga had been reluctant at first, worried he’ll be too weird for Hokuto to hang out with, too withdrawn, and maybe too elitist. Hokuto had accepted him nonetheless, even found it adorable and exciting. 

The more he hung out with Hokuto, the more he fell. The more Hokuto took from him, and the more he knew that he wouldn’t be able to forget Hokuto. Intelligent, witty, headstrong, and gentle. Hokuto had all the qualities that Taiga was drawn to, and it didn’t help when Hokuto only laughed at him with a soft smile whenever he showed confusion about the ordinary world. It wasn’t his fault nobody taught him how to prepare instant noodles. 

So Hokuto showed him the other world he didn’t know of. Step by step, and with each step, he fell a bit more. The world widened in front of him, Hokuto’s presence calmed him, and whenever Hokuto was around, he felt he could be just Taiga - not Kyomoto Taiga.

It wasn’t until shortly before their graduation that he realized that it wouldn’t last. After graduation, he was to inherit a branch of his father’s company, bring it to prosperity and fame, all in the name of Kyomoto. It had hurt back then, realizing that everything that he thought was beautiful and made him feel so alive would be a fleeting memory—something he would hold dear but never grasp. 

Of course, he knew even back then that Hokuto would go off and do amazing after graduation, and he almost offered him a job but never said anything because he knew that Hokuto wanted to earn that position on his own, not through contacts.

So he kept silent. He never said anything. Not about his future plans or feelings. He simply wished Hokuto good luck when they last saw each other after graduation. 

After that, he didn’t dare to contact Hokuto, and all he could do was to watch how his once so colorful and vibrant world slowly turned dull and grey again. Just like the falling cherry blossom leaves at his graduation slowly got swept away by the river they fell in.

He’s so focused on reminiscing his past with Hokuto that he doesn’t notice how the younger has started to move slowly in front of him until he feels a finger tilting his head up. 

Hokuto puts one finger on his lips, preventing him from saying a word, almost as if he knows that Taiga has something (everything) to say, only giving him a soft smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes before he rolls his body in the same way he did on stage earlier. 

Taiga doesn’t know what to make out of it. On one part, it’s attractive as hell to watch Hokuto this close, to observe the way the robe falls off his shoulders seductively, eyes half-closed but focused on him. Those eyes that he once drowned in. On another part, his marriage is on his mind, then again, he didn’t care for it from the start. Maybe he’s rotten, but he would rather be rotten if it means getting Hokuto back in his life again.

He swallows as Hokuto discards the robe, dropping it somewhere on the floor where he can’t see (and he honestly doesn’t care) and gives him a proper view of Hokuto’s exposed chest and abs, and the way his defined thighs move so graciously as he slowly gets down in front of him again. Without shame, he looks at Hokuto up and down, not as discreetly as he would have liked as he sees the younger smirk at him. 

His hands are going white from the hard grip he got on the chair handles. He knows that much about these things at least; he’s not supposed to touch Hokuto back. He’s not allowed, and that only makes him want to do it more. 

“You can touch me if you want,” Hokuto whispers in his ear as he leans up, trapping Taiga against the chair, and he almost thinks it’s going to topple over from the additional weight of Hokuto. “It’s fine if it’s you.”

He swallows again as he feels Hokuto’s hot breath on his skin, and lifts one shaking hand to Hokuto’s face, carefully cups it, and when his brain registers the way Hokuto feel under his touch, he notices that the other has lost weight. 

So he touches him for the first time in a long while, and it feels like coming home. It’s almost as if all the colors around start to wake up, and float around them. He watches how Hokuto closes his eyes and leans into his touch. 

He runs his fingers over Hokuto’s lips, feels the way the lipgloss sticks to his fingers, and he wants to kiss it away so badly. 

By some mysterious force of nature, they gravitate toward each other, and he doesn’t know it’s him or Hokuto who moves first, but their lips touch, even if just briefly. 

Then again. And again. Until they see nothing but each other, and Taiga doesn’t want it any other way. 

He wraps his arms around Hokuto’s neck, bringing him closer as he opens his mouth for Hokuto to deepen the kiss, and it’s honestly the best moment of his life. 

“Kyomoto,” Hokuto breathes against his lips, and it tastes so disgusting, and sounds so out of tune when Hokuto says it like that.

“Taiga.”

“What?” 

“Call me Taiga, like you used to,” Taiga says, almost demands, and Hokuto blinks at him, and he can see the momentary confusion running behind his eyes. 

But Hokuto smiles.

“Taiga.”

His name has never sounded more beautiful than now. 

He begs Hokuto to say it again, he wants to listen to it again, and again - make up for the years they lost, the year he didn’t hear Hokuto call his name. With each time he says it, he presses a new kiss to the skin he can find on Taiga, and it’s such bliss, such ecstasy that Taiga totally forgets about the coming morning. Hokuto’s the only one on his mind. The only thing he wants to focus on. His kisses are like fireworks in the sky, exploding and dancing on his skin. His whole body shivers as he tries to feel as much as he can of Hokuto too. 

Time passes by, he doesn’t know how much, could care less about it because he got Hokuto here, but they have to break apart when the chair almost topples over, Hokuto leaning back just enough to still stay in Taiga’s hold. 

He’s still a bit out of it, mind still full of Hokuto, and the way his kisses are intoxicating.

“I never thought you’d come here,” Hokuto says, eyes avoiding Taiga’s, almost as if he doesn’t want to talk about it but feels the need to. 

“It was Jesse’s idea, I didn’t know you were here,” But he could probably have found him, if he hadn’t been a coward, and pretended Hokuto only existed in his dreams and past.

He sees how Hokuto’s facial expression turns soft, lines appearing on his face, and it’s evident that he’s been through a lot, and Taiga wants to hug him so close, tell him it’s going to be okay — but he feels like it’s not his place. They kissed, and so what? It could very well be a part of his job. 

Just as he doubts everything that just happened, Hokuto speaks up again. 

“I never stopped thinking about you.”

The way Hokuto looks at him or doesn’t look at him, tells him everything he needs to know about their current standing and their past. 

They were both so fucking stupid. Stupidly in love with each other, yet no one said anything. Taiga knows his own reasons, and while he’s not proud of them, and would re-do his university life again if he could, and take the chance to confess.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”  _ Back then, after we graduated, any time? _

“How could I? You’ve always been out of my league,” Hokuto sighs as he turns his gaze back to Taiga, one hand playing with Taiga’s blond locks. “Even back in university, you were living your high-end life, a world so different from my own, you were just — up there? Always out of my reach, yet you hung up with me? I couldn’t believe that, how was I supposed to believe it could be anything more?”

He tightens his hold on Hokuto, brings into a proper embrace, at a loss of words. How is he supposed to answer that? 

Thankfully, Hokuto continues, and Taiga swears he sees the corner of Hokuto’s eyes turn wet and shine. 

“After graduation, I kept myself updated on you, and saw how you thrived. I’ve always been struggling, always been fighting, and you’re the damn CEO? Me? Look at me, Taiga. I’m a fucking lowly dancer, barely scarping my life together, despite graduating from an amazing university. Tell me, how is that supposed to have a happy ending?”

He doesn’t let Hokuto continue his rambling, only pulls him into an intense kiss, effectively shutting him up. 

“All this time, I’ve been dead. The only time I felt alive was with you,” Taiga confesses, and it feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders. He finally said it. “I can’t go on thinking I — we’ll be okay with knowing that we could have had our happy ending.”

Hokuto falls against his shoulder, exhaling loudly before he dugs his hands into Taiga’s shirt and sash.

"I don't know what to do with this information, you're getting married tomorrow, Taiga, what do you want me to do?"

"Say ‘ _ I do _ ’."

Hokuto looks up at him, gaping as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing, and it just doesn’t register in his brain.

“Taiga, what are you talking about, you can’t just cancel your wedding now, just because of me, I don’t think—”

“Hokuto, who am I?” He interrupts with a firm voice and stares into Hokuto’s eyes.

“The love of my life who I never thought I would see again?” 

“Wrong, but also right, but really, Hokuto,  _ who _ am I?” Taiga chuckles at Hokuto’s confusion, leaning in to kiss the frown away.

“Kyomoto… Taiga?”

He lets go of Hokuto as he leans back, crossing his arms before bringing one hand up to his chin, tapping it with one finger as he smirks.

“Exactly, _I’m_ _Kyomoto Taiga._ ”


End file.
